Death, Love And War
by PatronousCharm
Summary: The gamers hate the mauderers... It doesn't matter what happens they will always hate each other... Right? But how long can you hate your twin for? Only three things can bring the enemies together and who could think that they could all happen in one week... When enemies fall in love! Parents die! And War hits home! Then maybe being allies is the best solution to the feud...


_I have no idea why I am writing a fanfiction and this could end anywhere from 7th year to Godric's Hollow. This is probably going to be a mainly Jily fanfiction with a couple of subplots including their friends and Snape. Also, I have no idea of what is going to happen. There are a couple of things that you should know:_

• _Marianna Potter died just beforeJames and Lauren started school, she was the first person Voldemort himself killed. She lived in America with her daughter Rosieand when she died Iris, James' twin sister left because they wanted to keep Rosie safe in the States and Iris wanted to be with Rosie, they haven't heard from her since..._

• _Mariella Oak (nee Potter) is a squib and when Marianna her twin went to Hogwarts Mariella never spoke to her again._

• _Mr and Mrs Potter were killed by Voldemort in their will they said they didn't want a funeral._

• _Mariella married Andrew Oak (a muggle) and to their surprise both their twin daughters, Mina and Mia are going to Hogwarts next year._

• _Lily Evans parents died when she was 8 and Petunia was 9 they have a baby sister that was 2 at the time named Daisy Evans who is starting Hogwarts in September but Lily doesn't know this yet._

• _Lily Evans has 8 pre-Hogwarts friends who live with her at the home for children:_

 _1\. Olivia White (later Olivia Granger)_

 _2\. Oliver White (later Oliver White-Hopkins)_

 _3\. Lizzie Millstone_

 _4\. Emily Hopkins (later Emily White-Hopkins)_

 _5\. Jean McArthy_

 _6\. David Granger_

 _7\. Jay Spit_

 _8\. Ray Spit_

• _Olivia and Oliver have a younger sister named Lyra that will go to Hogwarts with Daisy._

• _The only reason Lily never went on a date with James was because she was scared to break his heart (since her argument with Petunia, Lily rarely talks about her emotions to anybody, she has turned into a terrified girl inside but is too afraid to show it so she keeps up her Gamer act – she has always been a great actor) as well as the rules that are currently written saying that Gamers and Murderers can't date._

Lily Evans

I glanced at my best friend Laurentalking to her twin brother. I really liked Potter. His hazel eyes and untidy black hair made him look so cute... But I also detested him I was a gamer after all. Firry turned to me there were tears in her eyes.

"Mum and Dad are dead" she sobbed into my shoulder "After everything they have done for me, they are my parents I don't care if I was really only their niece! I was 3 days old when my parents died! I was born the same day as their youngest child!  
/Sure I and Jamie don't get on perfectly I'm a gamer and he's a murderer! But they are my parents, I don't know what to do! I want to show them how grateful I am I was nothing, a three-day-old orphan and they could have left me but they made my childhood  
/perfect, they made me wanted! They made me a daughter!" She was venting but I was there I was her best friend. Suddenly as though she had just left a trance she said, "Game in the dorm in 10 minutes, I'll get the others!" I was surprised by this.  
/One minute she had been sobbing on my shoulder regretting what she hadn't told her parents, the next she had been calling a game (gamers meeting). The Gamers were the most elite girl group in the school...

There were two rival groups us the gamers and the marauders. However the marauders had a secret that only the gamers knew. Remus was awerewolf. The rest were amingiuses,James was a stag, as well as Sirius a black dog and Peter a rat.

James Potter

"Laury they're gone, mum and dad are gone it's just me and you and Mariella! There was an attack the ministry they both died as brave Gryffindors defending what is right not what is easy! Mariella wants us to stay with her for the summer she wants us  
/safe, we are her only living family us, Andrew her husband and Mia and Mina her twin daughters... I don't care about petty school feuds I want you to be Lauren my twin and not Lauren the gamer" I said. Lauren looked up at me on the verge of tears.  
/"Jamie" she said, "I want to be both, I'll ask the gamers If we can make a compromise in favor of the marauders and us becoming allies, I'll meet you at 12 at the three broomsticks bring the rest if the marauders, we need to stop arguing there are  
/bigger problems in the world called a war than the M-G feud" With that she turned around and left to cry over her best friend Lily Evans. I really liked Lily Evans she is strong, kind and beautiful as well as so many other things! But she would not  
/go on a date with me, Alas…

"Prongs!" I was dragged out of my daydream by my best mate Sirius Black. "marauders meeting now" was all I could say...

Mae Richards

Laury ran into the room looking harassed. She looked like she was about to cry she was followed by a confused looking Lily! They had obviously run all the way here and I wasn't surprised when they trampled over where me, Alice, Frank and John were sitting.  
/Lauren stopped for a minute before saying "game, now, dorm". Maybe the girls had found out about me and Sirius I thought, what work happen what If they disowned me? I would lose all my friends over one boy. I had been crazy even to start it but now  
/I lived off it, boys had never embarrassed me but this was Mae Richards, the golden gamer, and Sirius Black, padfoot the marauder. We were mortal enemies but one day we were having an argument and it was past curfew so Sirius had dragged them into  
/an empty classroom and one moment we were arguing the next we were kissing. We had both enjoyed it so much that it was now a relationship but our friends had no idea...

Sirius Black

¨What, Why, We don't need another meeting, we have way too many meetings already, plus we can't miss Hogsmeade today so… What about tomorrow instead" I said. James shot me a look which meant shut up and asked "Where are Pete and Moony? I need them now  
/for the Meeting! Have you got the map?" I handed over the map. No offense to Prongs but he looked like he had just had a run in with a dementor and he was talking at a thousand miles per hour as if he was in a hurry… Suddenly Prongsiepoo (great name  
/right –don't tell him I said that) started dragging me through the school. Towards the great hall where we had left Remus and Pete.

"Moony, Wormtaillllll…" James shouted ¨Come we have a marauders meeting now its an emergency…¨ James was actually bloody serious… What if he had found out about me and Mae! Shit! I'd be so dead then! They'd kill me! Imagine 'Marauder and Gamer dating!'  
/'Padfoot and Glasspaw!' 'Black and Richards are dating!' Noooooo!


End file.
